User talk:BeastMan14
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:BeastMan14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WanderingSkull (talk) 05:03, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Chat Get on chat when you have a chance. -LeoLab 15:08, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat, again Beast, please get on chat here or on DF when you get the chance. -LeoLab 15:46, November 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: New thread, please. -LeoLab 04:01, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Commenting Since you rely on your school's iPads for commenting, are you going to be able to keep it up during your winter/summer breaks? -LeoLab 17:15, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Awesome. You're up on the mission, BTW. -LeoLab 18:25, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Comment Please post your comment on the current thread. -LeoLab 01:06, December 30, 2014 (UTC) The containment field is an electromagnetic shield used to keep the plasma used for the fusion reaction within the reactor itself. Since plasma is extremely hot, especially in large quantities, it's more efficient to use magnetic fields to contain it than it is solid material. They still have solid material shutters to contain the plasma in the event of a magnetic field shutdown, so the mansion won't be flooded with the fucking sun if something happens. Fusion reactors are easy to maintain, since they use the energy released to help continue powering the reaction, but very hard to start. Risir is a bit of a control freak, so he has all the controls wired into his security stations. You can exploit this to remotely cause a reactor failure, which would shut down the power and lift the lockdown. Any further questions? -LeoLab 19:34, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Come on, Beast. We need to get this moving again. -LeoLab 16:51, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Beast, you're up again. Both here and on OCF. Please keep up with commenting, since we've officially re-started here. -LeoLab 16:00, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the Lupiness Huntress The Lore Team is going to be cleaning up and fleshing out some stuff like systems, planets, and species that, well, isn't fleshed out enough. The Lupinus Huntress are apart of it, and being your creation, you should flesh them out or the lore team will for you, in our own way on and our own terms. I think a week to flesh them out the way you want to is fair. Sound good? -- ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 05:57, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Your turn (again) You're up on the mainframe thread. -LeoLab 19:23, March 23, 2015 (UTC) And since J80 missed his turn, you're up again. -LeoLab 23:19, April 7, 2015 (UTC) And you're up. -LeoLab 00:11, April 11, 2015 (UTC) You're up on Mission 8. -LeoLab 15:43, April 25, 2015 (UTC) It's important you know In this mission it is MANDATORY that we get to that safe. To quote Leo from chat: : "I've flat-out told you, at least five times, that the safe will help you escape : You fucking moron : You know what, fuck it. : I'll just do a TPK. : If you don't get the safe" I shouldn't have to tell you what happens if we don't. Commenting Notice Just as an FYI - since you've been missing commemts like crazy, Roar-Ree is in danger of dying. You can miss a grand total of two more comments before he's killed off. -LeoLab 18:00, May 7, 2015 (UTC) And you're now down to one. For the future, please remember that the time window to comment is 2 days, not 3. I'm already giving you an extension if your turn comes on a weekend. Remember, if you need time off because of Finals or some shit let me know and Roar-Ree will be in a coma or something for the rest of the mission. -LeoLab 15:08, May 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Solo Char Post it. -LeoLab 14:54, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Remy M1 Remy's first mission is up. Link Comments You're back to two now. If you comment before Skully does, I'll bump it back up to three. -LeoLab 02:32, July 3, 2015 (UTC) You're up. -LeoLab 14:08, July 11, 2015 (UTC) You're up again. You have until Tuesday. -LeoLab 02:21, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Commenting Officially, you have until midnight tonight to comment before your turn is skipped. Unofficially, you have until I check tomorrow (probs ~1PM EST) before your turn is skipped. Even if you get a comment in between then and the next commenter, your countdown to death will have decreased. -LeoLab 02:10, August 5, 2015 (UTC) You're up on DV M10. -LeoLab 20:08, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Your turn again. -LeoLab 21:52, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Alright. As always, if you want some time off to work through the family stuff, let me know. -LeoLab 22:11, August 27, 2015 (UTC) M10 Interlude Hey, Since I don't see you in chat a lot, just going to post that we're in the DV M10 interlude right now. User_blog:Leolab/DVM10_Interlude <-- there's a link. -LeoLab 17:45, September 9, 2015 (UTC) DVM11 You're up, since Toast missed his comment. Remember that this is a timed mission, so make the comment count. -LeoLab 18:42, September 23, 2015 (UTC) You're up again. -LeoLab 00:53, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Toast missed his comment again. You're up. -LeoLab 15:25, October 18, 2015 (UTC) DVM12 You're up. -LeoLab 23:51, December 10, 2015 (UTC) DVM15 You're up. -LeoLab 16:04, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Remy near death You're about two weeks from me killing off Remy, Beast. Just FYI. -LeoLab 19:32, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Commenting #You're up on DVM15. #You're going to have to finish your comment on Remy within ten days, or he dies. -LeoLab 16:39, August 7, 2016 (UTC) DVM15 Wrap-up Check the wrp-up thread for DVM15. -LeoLab 04:30, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Remy M2 It's up. -LeoLab 06:04, December 12, 2016 (UTC) You're up again. And that personality dossier on Remy you'd mentioned on chat would probably be quite useful and very much appreciated. I might still drop it if I still can't get a feel for Remy after that, however. -LeoLab 21:10, February 12, 2017 (UTC) DVM16 You need to comment. -LeoLab 02:36, December 24, 2016 (UTC) You have until noon EST tomorrow to comment, or I'm overriding your comment with what you said on chat. -LeoLab 17:36, January 3, 2017 (UTC) You're up. -LeoLab 00:45, January 13, 2017 (UTC) You're up again. PLease at least check the site so that I don't have to keep posting on your talk. Again, if you need a break let me know. -LeoLab 19:17, January 29, 2017 (UTC) If you don't comment by Friday, I'm just going to knock Roar-Ree out for the rest of the mission. -LeoLab 22:21, March 1, 2017 (UTC) DVM17 You're overdue. Please check and comment without me telling you. -LeoLab 19:46, June 21, 2017 (UTC) If you miss the three-day deadline this time you're getting skipped. -LeoLab 16:20, July 24, 2017 (UTC) You're up, we're skipping Toast. -LeoLab 20:53, August 15, 2017 (UTC) DVM18 You're up. -LeoLab 18:02, December 3, 2017 (UTC)